


Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free

by Zoe (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Zoe
Summary: Just pwp ;)





	

Once upon a time

Dan and phil had rough sex against a wall and did Bad Things that gooD CHRISTIAN MEN WOULD NEVER DO

Also dan moaned like a woman

The fucking end bitches


End file.
